1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of a tetrahydrocarbylphosphonium bicarbonate salt from a trihydrocarbyl(hydrocarbylcarboxymethyl)phosphonium hydroxide inner salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation and reactions of certain phosphobetaines were described by Denney et al., J. Org. Chem., Vol. 27, pp. 3404-3409 (1962). This reference discloses that triphenyl(carboxyethyl)phosphonium hydroxide inner salt, a so-called phosphobetaine, is soluble in water, but does not disclose the occurrence of any reaction between these components elucidated in the determination of the chemical properties of these compounds.